


Won't Get Fooled Again

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy walks clear-eyed into her new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Get Fooled Again

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in May 2012
> 
> Theme: Sumerian Proverbs  
> Prompt: What is placed in the fire has a valuable role to play but leaves nothing behind when it's gone.
> 
> Setting: Just post- _Chosen_ in BtVS season 7

She tells herself it doesn't matter there's no body. His grave's the whole of Sunnydale.

She tells herself she'll hold him in her heart. Her face reflected in his eyes, his hand burning in hers.

She tells herself a lot of stuff, but she's not fooling anyone. Memories fade or become saccharine lies. She needs to remember the best and worst of him. 

The coat would have worked. She should've ripped it off of him. Buried it, maybe. Time the damn thing was laid to rest. 

Or she would have kept it. 

Of course she would.

Not fooling anyone again.


End file.
